Song of the Petalars
Song of the Petalars is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by J. M. DeMatteis, it originally aired on August 12, 2011. Story The ThunderCats find themselves being pursued by Slithe and his Lizard Army. Even though Tygra feels that they should fight the approaching threat, Lion-O decides to retreat into Briar Woods, a very dense bramble thicket. Inside the woods, the ThunderCats encounter the Petalars, a species of anthropomorphic flowers who live out their entire lifetime in a single day. The Petalars reveal that they are trying to reach the Cliffs of Wind so that they can ride the winds back to their place of origin, the Garden. Lion-O befriends a young Petalar named Emrick and agrees to help the Petalars to reach the Cliffs of Wind. As they near the end of their journey, the ThunderCats are attacked by a couple of Lizards. Fortunately, the Petalars come to their rescue, allowing the Cats to defeat their assailants. Having grown frustrated, Slithe commands his army to set the forest ablaze in order to drive out the Cats. The fire turns out to be a blessing in disguise for the Petalars as they are able to escape the Briar Woods by riding the updrafts of the fire. Having been filled with hope by the words of Emrick who dies in his arms, Lion-O now decides to face and fight the Lizard Army. After chanting the ThunderCats call and emitting the Cat Signal from the Sword of Omens, Lion-O and the others attack the Lizard Army head on. Despite fighting courageously, the Cats are quickly outnumbered and surrounded. Just when all seems lost, Panthro makes his grand entrance in the ThunderTank and sends the Lizards packing. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * In the scene in which the Petalars are floating away, the night sky shows two moons. * Cheetara reveals that "Time is relative" according to an ancient Thunderian philosopher. Actually this line was quoted by the famous German physicist Albert Einstein. * This episode marks the debut of both Panthro and the iconic ThunderCats vehicle - the ThunderTank. Notable Quotes Tygra: Hope comes from action. Isn't that what father told us? Tygra: If the map is meant to lead us into every single thorn bush in the briar, then YES we're doing great. Lion-O "What's the point of it all? Kingdoms rise and fall. Lifetimes come and go. Are any of us here even long enough to make a difference?" Slithe: Are expendable, as are you, Lieutenant. Now, do as I command! Emrick: In the end, what matters is not how long we've lived, but how fully we've lived. The good we've done, the friends we've made. The love we shared along the way. It's the journey, Lion-O. Remember that. Cheetara: My service to the crown has always been a cherished privilege. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 1 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 001.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 002.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 003.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 004.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 005.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 006.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 007.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 008.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 009.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 010.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 011.png Screenshots - Song of the Petalar - 012.png Official Preview Clip Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by J. M. DeMatteis